


Girls Just Wanna Have Fun…

by flickawhip



Series: Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic - Farah/Rosalind/Luna/Shy!Reader Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/F, Luna smells like moonlight walks in Lavender fields
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: You adore Luna, even when she's stressed...
Relationships: Luna/Reader
Series: Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic - Farah/Rosalind/Luna/Shy!Reader Soulmate AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213913
Kudos: 6





	Girls Just Wanna Have Fun…

“Moonie, babe… let the kid have a night off.”

You can’t help muttering the words even as you fold yourself sleepily around Luna, she’s stressed, you know that without even trying to check for what is bothering her, just now though you want her to relax.

“But…”

“Girls just wanna have fun babe, it’s normal.”

She sighs and relaxes and you can’t help your smile as a wave of lavender scent hits you. It always does when she lets you in and you smile, nestling still closer to kiss her cheek. You know why she’s worried, of course you do but you can’t help wanting her to relax and be happy. 

“Why are you so cute?”

You grin and kiss her softly. 

“I’m only cute because I know my Queenie likes to stress…”

You speak softly, teasing her lightly. 

You can still remember the night you first met. You and Farah had needed a night apart, Farah was tired and stressed and between the two of you things had a tendency to get heated when she wasn’t ready to let you in, so you had left her to shower and find ways to relax, heading out to walk in a moonlight field of lavender you knew she had had planted as a surprise for Luna, you just hadn’t really expected to come face to face with Luna. 

The wave of lavender that hit you had been stronger than the walk had felt and you knew instantly that the feeling of gentle moonlight that came with the wave of lavender had meant she was letting your minds meet. 

“She’ll be okay you know…”

You had been surprised, back then, by how gentle Luna was, but Luna had always been a good friend to both you and Farah and you knew she understood. 

Rosa had been wild back then, not the way she was now. You knew Farah and Rosa were waiting for you to sooth Luna now before they came home, the same way Luna had soothed you into going home to Farah that night. 

Luna had sighed again then, breaking your focus on the past and you found yourself looking at her with a fond smile.

“She’ll be okay, she’s a good kid.”

You spoke softly, promising Luna something you knew was risky, but Luna had always needed your confidence to let the girl go, and just now you knew Stella needed the space, the girl was just beginning to get used to her mother being with you… with all of you.


End file.
